


Blood Burns Like Fire

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Community, Supernatural
Genre: Community: womenverse, Episode: s08e04 Bitten, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate followed the train tracks from Ann Arbor, Michigan to Denver, Colorado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Burns Like Fire

Kate's in Colorado when she finally decides it's time to settle down. Her hair is mud-brown and shoulder-length, not short and blonde like she likes it, and she's a lot more muscled than she was when she left Michigan. Apparently even werewolves with super-strength, and possibly a pedigree (she has no idea whether she's within four generations of—what, the first werewolf?—or not) and all the perks (compared to ordinary werewolves) that come with that, can develop musculature by steady exercise, and Kate has walked a long damn way.

Kate—it's a common enough name that she feels confident not ditching it—figured out where to get fake IDs in high school, and she has a set that calls her 'Katherine Michelle Wheeler'. Ms. If Michael had gotten out of Ann Arbor alive and so had Kate, maybe it'd be Mrs., but horror flicks are only allowed to have one survivor. Two if they're siblings. Kate can't stay Katherine Moira Kendrick, though, and Michael's name, if nothing else, should live on.

At least having sex during the movie didn't do Kate in.

So Ms. Wheeler registers at Greendale Community College outside Denver; she thought about University of Denver, but out-of-state tuition at Greendale is cheaper than out-of-state at DU, and given what she paid to get Wisconsin IDs and records, she doesn't want to think about getting ones for Colorado. Her ID says she's twenty-one so she's legal to drink, her records say she graduated high school outside Madison in the thirtieth percentile of her class and then took a few years off, and she's going to have to retake so much of what she did at UM...

Kate still wants to be a lawyer, but she's afraid that'll be too likely to get her noticed. She has no idea what she wants other than to not be noticed. Maybe she'll study biology, so she can figure out exactly what the differences are between now Kate and before Kate.

Dissecting frogs. Gack.

Kate snags someone at random from the snowy courtyard of Greendale. "Hi," she says, "I'm Kate, I'm having trouble figuring out my major, could you tell me yours and why it rocks?"

"Well, what do you want to do with your life?" says the young woman, Kate's age, brunette. "I'm Annie. I want to help people, but being a doctor or nurse would be too much stress, so I'm majoring in hospital administration."

"I used to think I wanted to be a lawyer," Kate admits. There are a lot of Kates who want to be lawyers, right? "But now I think I'm too much of a freak."

And that was far too honest.

"You want to talk to Jeff or Britta, then," Annie says. "Jeff is a lawyer, he's a student here for, ah, self-improvement, and Britta is studying to be a therapist."

Therapist. Right. Kate needs one of those, but where will she find one who doesn't freak the hell out at the word 'werewolf'?

Annie looks around and yells for Britta; a blonde woman, maybe thirty, approaches. "Britta, this is Kate," Annie says. "She's major shopping."

"Nice to meet you," Britta says. "What sorts of things interest you?"

"Unbreaking the world," Kate says at once. "Climate change, world hunger—"

"Oh, I like you," Britta says. "Come on, I'll show you where Greendale's Green Club meets."


End file.
